


Things that go Bump

by GabesGurl



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabesGurl/pseuds/GabesGurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted:<br/>Horrible person I may be, this plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone.<br/>What I would love to see is during a battle or some form of skimmursh on their journey Bilbo gets a head wound. It doesn't have to be too grievous, but head wounds bleed a lot, and I want it to absolutely terrify the trio of Bifur, Bombour, and Bofur.<br/>They've already seen/experienced how horrible an attack to the head can be and I'd like them to flip their shit.<br/>I'd like it to go into the feelings; I WANT TO CRY.<br/>+ All of my love forever: After the incident Bifur is attached to his hip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things that go Bump

**Author's Note:**

> A Response to a Hobbit-Kink Prompt here:  
> http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/5346.html?thread=11712226#t11712226
> 
> No one Dies after BOFA  
> This is by far not even CLOSE to my best work.... but I hope someone out there likes it.

 

Everyone, every dwarf, man and elf knows that head wounds are tricky. Every family had a story of some relative or friend's relative who had succumed to a head injury. In some families? It hit a little closer to home than in others.

It was also that reason that Thorin was knocked completely out of his Gold Fever when Bofur appeared at the opening of the healing tent he was in face white, missing his hat and eyes wild.

He forced himself to his feet and followed behind where Bofur was dragging Oin into a nearby tent. Their burglar, Bilbo, was laying flat on his back, blood congealed at his forehead. Thorin felt his heart freeze, the halfling looked dead.

Bifur sat next to Bilbo hands stroking and petting his face and hair.  As the King under the Mountain watched as Bofur practically collapsed next to the hobbit, his large hand curling around the smaller one. Oh.... so that's how it was.

He shuffled and sat down near the entrance of the tent as Oin and another healer checked over Bilbo. He prayed to Mahal that the halfling would life. He needed to apologize and from the looks of it Bofur needed to confess.

His memory was hazy but he remembered threatening Bilbo, throwing him, harming him.  What kind of king was he? To treat a dear friend who saved his life, his family's lives.

He watched quietly as Bofur practically fell apart in front of him. He was just as guilty, he was just as worried, but he couldn't let it show. Not in front of a dwarf who was possibly going to lose his One.

...

Bofur wondered if he was in shock. He felt.... fuzzy.... as he had since he found Bilbo. Oh Mahal, he flinched as he stroked his Hobbit's hand, he'd thought he'd been too late. He'd actually tripped over nothing before realizing the reality. 

He'd fumbled for Bilbo's hand praying and hoping he wasn't about to find his One dead. As he pulled the ring from Bilbo's finger as his Hobbit came into view he'd laid his hand on his chest, his breath hitching. Waiting to know if his love was dead.

The soft breaths and heartbeat had momentarily calmed him, until his gaze fell upon Bilbo's forehead. There resting beneath the soft curls of his hair was a large cut and something in Bofur had frozen.

_No! Nononononononono_

Choking down a sob he carefully took off his hat and placed it in Bilbo's lax grip and then ever so carefully as if his life weren't crashing around him, he'd picked up his one.

He hurried, he had no idea that elves, men, and other's of the company were watching his ghost white face and the gossip that it would cause. He didn't care. He needed Oin and he needed him fast.

Bifur had joined him at some point, Bombur also as they got their Hobbit some help.

Bofur was brought out of his thoughts by Oin placing a hand on his shoulder, he glanced up into the wisened eyes.

"I've done all I can. I've cleaned him up. Now we just need for him to wake, his skull wasn't fractured, so I think he'll pull through without a problem."

Bofur nodded and murmured his thanks before his gaze fell to Bilbo's newly bandaged head. He was barely aware of Kili and Fili  joining them in the tent as he gently stroked Bilbo's hands. He watched as Bifur sang softly to the Hobbit and knew his cousin was just as concerned. Through their journey Bifur had come to count the Hobbit as kin, especially knowing how Bofur felt for him.

They needed Bilbo to wake up, he was what held the company together when all hope was lost. He was their hope.

......

It had been three days and Bofur was fast losing hope. He currently lay on his side, wrapped around Bilbo. Bifur had refused to leave their sides either, and gotten violent when others had tried to lure him away. Bombur, sweet Bombur, was so lost he'd shut himself in and was cooking, telling everyone that he was practicing his 'hobbity recipes' for when Bilbo awoke.

Nuzzling into Bilbo's curls he sung a short part of a song that Bilbo had taught him on their journey.

"There shall I gaze on the mountains again,

On the fields and the woods and the burns and the glens,

Away 'mong the corries beyond human ken

In the haunts of the deer I will roam.

Oh ro soon shall I see them;

Oh he ro see them oh see them.

Oh ro soon shall I see them the

Mist covered mountains of home."

His voice broke on the last words and be hid his eyes in Bilbo's curls as the tears flowed. They'd all been so captivated by the gold that they'd treated their friend, their Hobbit, badly.

Getting a home back wasn't worth losing family, as family is what made a home. He would gladly follow Bilbo all the way back to Bag End if the Hobbit would have him. 

He was so focused on trying to keep himself from sobbing out loud a soft hand stroking his made him jump. Pulling back he scrubbed his eyes before staring down at the confused yet awake and alive face of Bilbo Baggins.

"Bofur? What-?"

"Bilbo!" Reaching down he cupped his hands to the hobbit's cheeks, "Never do that again!"

Without waiting for a reply he pressed a kiss to his One's lips, pleasantly surprised to feel Bilbo's hands grip his arms and return his kiss, everything else could wait.


End file.
